ma vie Blaine, ma mort Karovski , lequel me prendra
by pavarotti62
Summary: Kurt se sent comme un animal traqué, deux solutions, "sa raison de vivre : BLAINE ou sa rencontre avec la mort " KAROVSKI ET AZIMIO" qui aura raison de lui... Et c'était Kurt qui faisait le dernier pas décisif quite à ne pas étre le bon
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, cette fiction est un peu spéciale, elle est écrite en duo, donc merci à JOYCECASEY391, de se joindre à moi pour l'écrire, on verra bien si ça vous plait… Bonne lecture.

PROLOGUE :

_**Kurt arrive au lycée Mc Kinley, première année de lycée, nouveau amis, nouveaux ennemies aussi, et nouveau soi, Kurt ne pensais pas si bien dire, en arrivant à Mc Kinley, il ne s'attendait à voir sa vie changer à ce point.**_

D'abord, il y a la connaissance de Rachel, une jeune fille un peu en décalé avec les autres jeunes du lycée, mais qui me ressemble tellement, puis Mercedes, persuadée qu'elle est amoureuse de moi, comment avouer à tous ce petit monde que j'aime les garçons, et il y a eux, les brutes épaisses, ceux qui passent leur temps à me mettre dans les bennes à ordures, la différence dérangent.

Heureusement depuis quelques semaines, il y a le Glee Club, c'est quoi ? Et bien un groupe de chants, bien entendu on y retrouve Rachel, avec sa voix à la Barbra Streisand, Mercedes et sa voix soul Blues, Finn, le quater back amoureux de Rachel, Artie en fauteuil roulant mais qui joue de la guitare à merveille, et moi, Kurt Hummel, qui a enfin trouvé une façon de s'évader, dans cette salle de chant, j'avoue n'avoir peur de rien, mais une fois sorti, les insulte, les moqueries repartent de plus belle.

J'ai passé cette année la peur au ventre, depuis peu il y a un groupe de garçons, footballeurs, qui se chargent de me faire comprendre que je suis différent, Azimio, Karovski, et d'autres, mais je sais que les leaders se sont eux, j'ai bien deux ou trois membres du Glee Club qui me défendant mais quand ils ne sont plus là, je me retrouve face à cette peur, qui s'est accrue ces dernières temps.

Les vacances d'été m'ont permis de me ressourcer et de murir aussi, j'ai essayé d'affronter mes peurs, pourtant en revenant au lycée pour ma deuxième année, j'ai vite compris que rien n'avait changé, voir même empiré.

Tout à commencer ce matin-là, en arrivant devant mon casier….. En l'ouvrant une lettre en tomba, je la pris et l'ouvrit…

_**« tu aurais pas dû revenir, l'an dernier était un avertissement, cette année on passe à l'action, tu es une abomination de la nature, surveille tes arrières, ne rentre pas seul chez toi, on sera là où tu t'y attend pas » **_

Le cauchemar recommençait…

Vloi0 prologue fini… UNE PETITE REVIEW PLEASE …..et on mettra les prochains chapitres….. BONNE LECTURE


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1 (écrit par JOYCECASEY391)

POV Kurt

Mes mains se mirent à trembler laissant tomber cette affreuse lettre, je sentis mon cœur se mettre à battre de plus en plus vite, de la sueur coulait le long de mon dos et je commençais à me sentir partir...non non ça ne pouvait pas recommencer pas ici pas maintenant dans ce couloir bonder d'élèves je ne pouvais pas refaire une crise de panique. Fermant les yeux et me pincent fortement le haut du nez j'essayais de reprendre ma respiration devenu haletante sous l'effet de la panique. Mais comme j'aillais tomber m'écrasant mollement par terre je sentis deux mains puissante se glisser en dessous de mes bras pour me maintenir et une voix grave me dire

- Hey Kurt, mec ça ne va pas ?

C'était Finn Hudson mon demi-frère un géant qui même s'il n'était pas toujours rapide point de vue cerveau avait un cœur gros comme le monde. Malgré cela je m'empressai de me dégager je ne voulais pas qu'il sache...personne ne savait et c'était mieux ainsi je ne voulais surtout pas que mon père l'apprenne et avec Finn au courant c'était assurément ce qui se produirait avant la fin de la journée. Je me retournai donc et lui offrit un faux sourire que je voulu rassurant.

-Ne t'en fais pas Finn, j'ai seulement faim ! Je n'ai pas assez mangé ce matin ce n'est rien. Lui dis-je espérant qu'il accepterait mon explication sans poser plus de question.

Finn me regarda en plissant les yeux essayant probablement de juger si je disais la vérité ou non. Je le fixai donc dans les yeux en gardant mon sourire. Après quelques minutes à s'affronter du regard Finn me dit

-Ok mec, je sais que tu mens car je t'ai vue engloutir une tonne de pancake ce matin en plus de ton yaourt je ne te forcerai pas à parler...mais Kurt sache que je suis la si tu as besoin.

Il se pencha vers moi et me prit maladroitement dans ses bras quelques seconds et reparti avant que j'ai eu le temps de lui dires quoi que ce soit. Depuis quand Finn était devenu intelligent ? Me demandai-je tout en me penchant pour récupérer la lettre maudite. Je m'empressai de la jeter à la poubelle tout en me dirigeant vers mon cours de français. Étrangement j'étais plus calme après tous j'étais dans l'école encore pour plusieurs heures et je ne retournais jamais seul à la maison car Finn ou Quinn me ramenait toujours en voiture donc il ne pouvait rien m'arriver n'est-ce pas ?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2 :

La journée passa assez vite et je sortais des cours pour attendre sur le parking que Finn me ramène, ça fait maintenant plus de dix minutes, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche, c'est là que j'ai vu Azimio et Karovski débarquer.

Eh regarde qui attend son grand frère. Dis-moi Kurt, tout à l'heure vous aviez l'air super proche Finn et toi, il doit s'en passer des choses chez toi, après tout vous n'êtes pas vraiment frères. Fit Azimio

Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondis-je en tournant la tête.

Tu sais ton soit disant frère est en train de se taper Quinn dans les vestiaires, ça risque d'être long, on va te ramener. Fit Karovski en se rapprochant de Kurt

Non c'est bon je vais l'attendre répondit Kurt

Non t'a pas compris, on va te ramener, ce n'est pas une proposition, c'est un ordre, monte dans cette putain de voiture fit Karovski en frappant sur le toit de son 4X4

Un problème Karovski, fit une voix derrière lui

Finn je t'attendais. Fit Kurt.

T'en a pas marre de faire chier tout le monde, dégage Karovski ou j'en parlerai à coach Bieste, tu tiens à ta bourse de footballeurs non ? allez Kurt on y va.

Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, fit Azimio à l'oreille de Kurt.

Je montais dans la voiture et resta silencieux sur toute la route après avoir remercié Finn bien sûr.

Ça va Kurt, t'es tout pale, demanda Finn

Ça va roule, je voudrais rentrer tôt j'ai des devoirs.

La peur au ventre je connais et ce matin je me suis levée la peur au ventre, Finn est malade, je dois partir à pied, et il y a facilement 15 à 20 minutes à pied jusqu'au lycée, et il y a au fond de ma tête cette phrase qui revient sans cesse « surveille tes arrières, tu ne perds rien pour attendre.. » … Je me mettais donc en route pour le lycée. Casque dans les oreilles, j'avançais les mains dans les poches et le col remonté, je ne parlais à personne, et marchait les yeux baisser. Si bien que je ne vis même pas Mercedes et lui fonçait dedans, ce qui me fit sursauter, j'étais déjà au lycée, wouah, la route avait été calme, plus de peur que de mal.

bonjour à toi aussi, Kurt fit Merçy

bonjour, excuse moi j'étais dans mes pensées, fis-je en l'embrassant.

Je vois ça, ça t'arrive souvent en ce moment, tu vas bien ? demanda Mercedes

Oui, ça va, bon on y va ? fis-je en esquivant la question

Je rentrais en cours et continua ma journée semblable à d'autres, Karovski et Azimio me cherchaient des poux mais dans l'enceint du lycée, ils ne pouvaient pas faire grand-chose, j'ouvrais mon casier et une lettre en tomba, une de plus, je ne prenais même plus la peine de la lire. Vers midi à la cafeteria je m'asseyais seul, et je repartais en cours, Finn refit son apparition vers 14 h, même malade, il ne manquerait pas un entrainement de foot et le Glee Club.

Eh salut Finn, je croyais tu étais malade fit Sam.

Ça va mieux, et puis je suis le quaterback je dois être là fit Finn en s'habillant.

Tout le monde sur le terrain dans cinq minutes, bougez-vous, Karovski, magnez-vous vous n'êtes pas encore habillé fit Coach Bieste.

J'arrive coach Bieste fit David voulant visiblement prendre son temps.

L'équipe sortit sur le terrain et David attendit que tout le monde soit sorti pour faire ce qu'il avait en tête, il se dirigea vers le casier de Finn et l'ouvrit, pris son portable et chercha le numéro de Kurt et le copier dans son répertoire puis remis le téléphone à sa place et parti rejoindre l'équipe sur le terrain.

Dans les couloirs de Mc Kinley Kurt avait étrangement retrouvé le sourire, sachant David à l'entrainement pendant deux heures, il pouvait prendre le temps dans les couloirs en attendant les répétitions du Glee Club, pour aujourd'hui il savait qu'il n'aurait plus à faire face à Azimio et sa bande. Et il y avait autre chose, une nouvelle chose qui étrangement le faisait sourire mais d'un sourire bête si bête qui se mit à rêvasser.

Kurt tu es où là, allo Kurtie ? Demanda Rachel.

Quoi, hein, pardon, je… fis Kurt

Tu rêvais oui on sait, comme d'habitude. Fit Mercedes

C'est qui ? demanda Kurt

Qui quoi fit Rachel, t'es vraiment bizarre toi, aujourd'hui.

Lui fit Kurt en pointant son doigt vers Figgins.

Et c'est là que Kurt le vit, il se retourna et le vis s'avancer en compagnie de Figgins, brun, des yeux verts sublime, pas très grand et tellement mignon, un polo rouge moulant un jean noir serrant, des boots noire, et un nœud papillon rouge et noir à rayure, et un sourire…. Juste parfait pensa Kurt.

Bonjour, je vous présente Mr Anderson Blaine, il est nouveau, il vient de la Dalton Academy, je compte sur vous pour l'aider à s'intégrer fit Figgins

Pas de soucis, Mr le principal, n'est-ce pas Kurt ? Kurt ? allo. Fit Rachel

Mais Kurt et Blaine ne se lâchaient déjà plus du regard.

Mr Anderson, ce sont les membres du Glee Club ils vous feront visiter le lycée, par contre pour le casier, je verrai si je peux vous en trouver un, pour le moment vous allez vous en passer. Fit Figgins

Non, ça va aller fit Kurt en un quart de tour, il prendra le mien, je vais m'arrangeais avec Mercedes, pas vrais Merçy Fit Kurt en souriant à Blaine et en le prenant par le bras pour l'emmener vers son casier.

Mercedes, tu viens oui ou non ? fit Kurt

Les filles suivirent Kurt sans même chercher à comprendre. Blaine fit la connaissance des salles de cours, de la cafeteria, et du tableau d'affichage aux activités extrascolaires.

Tu vas t'inscrire à un club, demanda Kurt.

Ben je ne sais pas encore, je suis tenté par le club de boxe, j'en faisais déjà à la Dalton fit Blaine

Et le Glee Club se risqua Kurt

Je ne sais pas, chanter j'aime ça aussi répondit Blaine

Alors c'est réglé, la boxe pour les muscles, bien qu'ils soient déjà bien présent, et le Glee Club pour le fun, tu verras on est une grande famille fit Kurt.

Très bien. Je dois te laisser, j'ai quelques courses à faire, on se voit demain, au fait tu me trouves musclé ? demanda Blaine

J'ai dit ça ? fit Kurt en rougissant.

Blaine quitta le lycée, et Kurt reparti sur le parking pour rentrer avec Finn, il voulut mettre ses écouteurs quand son portable vibra.

_**« SMS INCONNU : Les homos sont comme des insectes, ils nous polluent, il faut les exterminés…. On va t'exterminer…C'est pour bientôt…. Fais gaffe ! »**_

Kurt lâcha son portable et regarda autour de lui….. Ca ne finira donc jamais…

_**Chapitre 2 finis, à vos lectures, ….. Et à vos reviews. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Salut, alors pour commencer je voulais m'excuser a tous pour mon léger retard c'est mon tour pour ce chapitre mais j'avoue que Pavarotti62 a mis la barre très haute avec son dernier chapitre et j'ai eu l'angoisse de la page blanche pendant quelques heures...alors voilà mon chapitre j'en suis pas entièrement satisfaite mais bon laissez-nous des reviews et dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensez j'essaierai de pas trop vous décevoir :**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

Chapitre 3

La première chose que vit Kurt faillit le faire sursauter de peur. Seul une main rapidement placé dans son dos pendant que de l'autre main son vis vis rattrapait lestement le portable qu'il venait de laisser tomber sous la force du premier choc. En effet la chose qu'avait vue Kurt et qui lui avait fait si peur était deux yeux mordorés entouré des boucle brunes les plus sexy que Kurt est jamais vue.

-Hey, ça va Kurt ?...Au fait c'est bien Kurt ton nom ? Fit Blaine en le regardant de manière inquiète.

-O...oui...et toi B..Bl...Blaine c'est ca ? fit Kurt essayant de retrouver son calme et de ne pas laisser paraitre la terreur que lui avait causé le message reçu quelques instants plutôt et l'arrivé soudaine de Blaine.

Blaine le regarda encore quelques instants essayant de juger si effectivement ça allait quand soudain Kurt devient blanc et sans prévenir tomba par terre couché en boule. La terreur flambait dans ses yeux, de la sueur commençait a coulé le long de ses tempes, il tremblait et commençait à respirer de plus en plus difficilement. Il faisait une crise de panique magistrale. Blaine se recula aussitôt il s'accroupit évitant de toucher le garçon en crise mais se mit assez proche pour rencontrer son regard et commença à parler d'une voix forte et calme.

-Ok Kurt, tu vas m'écouter, tu fais une crise de panique ce n'est rien je vais t'aider regarde-moi inspire tranquillement par le nez et expire par la bouche doucement...

-C'est bien continue regarde-moi il n'y a personne tu es en sécurité respire calme toi je suis la je reste pres de toi. Fit Blaine quand il vit que Kurt réagissait positivement a ses ordres.

Blaine continua à lui parler doucement mais fermement pour le faire revenir a lui après plusieurs minute Kurt avait réussi à se calmer suffisamment pour s'assoir et respirait maintenant presque normalement. Il fit mine de vouloir se lever mais Blaine ayant anticipé son geste lui mit une main sur l'épaule et lui dit

-Non, ne te lève pas tout de suite ca fais plus d'une heure que tu trembles et que tes muscles sont raidit par le stress et la panique si tu tentes de marcher maintenant tu vas tomber.

Kurt le regarda avec encore un air un peu effrayé mais fut assez fort et calme pour lui dire d'une petite voix.

-Mais F..Finn d...d..doit m'attendre a la voiture. On rentre toujours ensemble je dois y aller !

Il voulut encore se lever mais Blaine maintenait toujours fermement son épaule. Alors sans un mot Blaine se releva et glissa un bras en dessous des jambes de Kurt tandis que de l'autre il entoura sa taille. Kurt n'eut pas d'autre choix que de serrer ses bras autour du cou de Blaine pour ne pas tomber lorsque celui-ci ce finit de se relever.

-Mais qu..Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Kurt surpris que Blaine puisse le soulever aussi aisément.

-Je t'amène jusque ta voiture, pour ne pas faire attendre...comment déjà F..Finn. Répondit tout naturellement Blaine comme s'il avait fait ça des dizaines de fois auparavant.

-Bon tu me dis ou es ta voiture ou je dois deviner ? demanda-t-il d'un ton semi-amusé semi-agacé quand il vit que Kurt restait sans réponse.

-C'est...c'est le 4x4 noir au fond du parking là-bas dis Kurt en pointant tant bien que mal le fond parking.

''Bien sûr il fallait que ce soit dans le fond du parking heureusement que je fais de la musculation tous les soirs..'' grogna Blaine intérieurement. Puis sans rien dire de plus il se mit en marche avec Kurt dans ses bras comme s'il n'était qu'une plume.

Au loin dans le fond du parking, un groupe de footballeur et en particulier un regardait la scène, un sourire méchant sur les lèvres…


	5. Chapter 5

Alors merci à Joycecasey de prendre part à cette fiction, le plus dur est de réussir à fusionner nos idées, mais le challenge est enrichissant. Et je tiens à préciser que Joycecasey est bien plus douée qu'elle ne le prétend…..

CHAPITRE 4

Kurt rentra chez lui et monta directement dans sa chambre, pris une douche et se changea, il aimait les habits classe et distingués, mais quand il avait un coup de blues ou un souci, il aimait mettre son vieux survêtement gris, en sortant de la salle de bain, il croisa Finn et lui demanda de prévenir Burt qu'il n'avait pas faim et qu'il allait travailler ses devoirs et se coucher tôt.

Une fois débarrassé de son frère, de son père et de tout ce qui pouvait l'ennuyer par des questions inutiles il pris son portable et sorti le numéro de Blaine de sa poche, la moindre des choses était de le remercier pour tout à l'heure dans l'après-midi.

**SMS KURT for BLAINE**

_**Merci pour m'avoir aidé cet après-midi sur le parking**_

**SMS BLAINE for KURT**

_**De rien Kurt, n'hésite pas, tu as mon numéro, tu m'appelles quand tu veux.**_

Kurt se mit à bosser avant de ranger ses affaires et de se coucher. Il était fatigué, et pas seulement physiquement mais également moralement. Ce sms l'avait vraiment déstabilisé, il remercia encore Blaine intérieurement, heureusement que ce n'était pas Finn qui avait vu son état, il aurait été obligé de lui dire la vérité, Blaine au moins n'avait pas posé de questions indiscrètes.

Blaine de son côté avait repris le chemin de cher lui avant de partir, il appela son père.

papa c'est Blaine

ah mon fils, alors cette première journée fit Thymothy le père de Blaine

bien, enfin presque, tu sais Karovski, la description que tu m'en as faites est loin d'être celle que j'ai pu voir, il est pire que ce que je croyais, dis-moi, le directeur du lycée est pas censé être au courant quand un élève arrive après s'être fait virer d'un lycée ? demanda Blaine

Pas forcement, si l'élève est un bon élève, ils feront l'impasse. Karovski à intégrer le lycée Mc Kinley il y a deux ans et on n'a pas eu de plainte depuis son dernier lycée fit Thymothy

Et bien là on en a une. J'arrive je vais t'expliquer fit Blaine.

Blaine arriva à l'association dont son père s'occupait, en effet il y a quelque temps, Blaine avait été agressé pour son homosexualité, et après quelques semaines d'hospitalisation, il s'était remis physiquement, son père avait alors décidé de se battre contre ses antis homos notamment en aidant les jeunes gens qui se font harcelés.

Blaine montra la lettre qu'il avait eue par erreur, et lui expliqua l'état dans lequel était Kurt cet après-midi. Ils élaborèrent alors un plan, son père lui fit comprendre qu'il fallait qu'il se rapproche de son ennemi pour mieux aider Kurt. Blaine acquiesça mais comprit alors que la tâche n'allait pas être simple.

Le lendemain matin Kurt voulu se lever mais l'envie n'était pas là, il mis l'oreiller sur sa téte, souffla un grand coup, et entreprit de sortir du lit quand son portable vibra…. Il hésia à le prendre mais ce dit que la journée ne faisait que commencer ces bourreaux ne pouvaient pas être déjà contre lui. Il envisagea même que cela pourrait être Blaine. Perdu, manque de bol pour lui.

_**Sms inconnu « je serai toi je ne viendrais pas aujourd'hui on n'est pas d'humeur, les mecs comme toi devraient rester cachés, voir enfermer, si tu viens quand même, tant pis pour toi… »**_

Kurt s'effondra en larme, une fois de plus, il en avait vraiment marre, Finn frappa à sa porte, mais celui-ci ne répondit pas.

Bonjour Finn, café ? Demanda Carole

Oui et des pancakes, Burt c'est bizarre, Kurt ne répond pas, ce n'est pas son genre d'être en retard. Fit Finn.

Je vais voir ce qu'il se passe, il n'a pas mangé hier, et là il ne se lève pas. Fit Burt

Laisse fini ton café, je vais aller lui parler, tu le connais, il ne se confie pas facilement, il pense que tu ne le comprends pas fit Carole.

OK répondit Burt

Carole monta dans sa chambre, et frappa à la porte, mais sans réponse. Alors elle entra, elle trouva Kurt en boule dans son lit.

Kurt, qu'est ce qui se passe demanda Carole

Rien, je ne me sens pas très bien, c'est tout j'ai mal au ventre et un peu de fièvre je crois, je vais prendre un peu d'aspirine, ça va passer. Fit Kurt qui ne voulait pas en dire plus.

Tu es sûr ? je peux appeler un médecin ? Fit Carole.

Tu es infirmière, alors si tu pensais que c'était grave tu aurais déjà appelé un t'assure ça va passer, merci Carole, tu peux prévenir Finn. Fit Kurt

Très bien repose-toi, fit Carole en sortant.

Blaine arriva au lycée, et trouva encore une lettre dans le casier de Kurt.

_**« Alors la tapette, on craque sur le petit nouveau…. On vous as vu hier sur le parking. Deux pour le prix d'un, si tu ne veux que l'on s'attaque aussi à lui, lâche lui la grappe, on t'aura prévenu »**_

Espèce de connard pensa Blaine, je crois que vous n'êtes pas tombé sur la bonne personne toi et tes potes Karovski, mais au fait où est Kurt, je l'ai pas encore vu.

_**SMS BLAINE**_

**Kurt c' est blaine, tu n'es pas en cours ? **

_**SMS KURT**_

**Non je suis malade, on se verra plus tard,**

_**SMS BLAINE **_

**Je peux passer chez toi ce soir si tu veux, je t'apporterai tes devoirs.**

_**SMS KURT**_

**Ça me va, tu sais où j'habite ?**

_**SMS BLAINE**_

**Non**

_**SMS KURT**_

**Le garage Hummel mon père tient un garage, la maison est attenante au garage, à ce soir, je vais dormir un peu.**

_**SMS BLAINE**_

**A ce soir… COURAGE **

Blaine rangea son portable et parti en cours puis en fin de journée, il alla à la salle de sport pour s'entrainer au club de boxe, dans les vestiaires il entendit les voix d'Azimio et Karovski.

C'est parti, Karovski tu viens de te faire un nouveau meilleur ennemi….. On verra qui est le plus fort à ce jeu…. Se dit 'il tout bas

Tiens mais c'est le nouveau fit David

Bonjour, je ne sais pas qui c'est cette fille mais c'est une vrai bombe… je me la taperai bien fit Blaine pour donner le change.

Attend tu n'es pas gay, toi ? fit Azimio

Moi ? ca va pas non, j'aime trop les filles pour ça, et puis les gays c'est un peu le genre de personne qui devrait pas exister répondit Blaine

Pourtant hier soir sur le parking, on t'a vu avec ce petit pédé de Kurt fit David

(Blaine se retourna pour lacer ses chaussures et serrez les poings). Je l'ai juste aidé à se relever, mais je ne savais pas qu'il était pédé. Merci les mecs de m'avoir prévenu. Bon je file j'ai boxe, on peut prendre un verre après ?

Oui pourquoi pas, au Breasticks, ça te vas ? tu connais ? demanda David

Non mais je vais trouver, je dois filer… à plus. Fit Blaine en quittant les vestiaires.

David et Azimio le regardèrent perplexe, mais sans plus, Blaine avait un sourire sur les lèvres , la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, je crois que je vais laisser refroidir bien comme il faut pensa Blaine….

Le soir arriva vite et Blaine arriva chez Kurt. Burt le fit entrer, il alla dans la chambre de Kurt, et ce dernier discuta avec lui de choses et d'autres, du Glee Club, de musique, de Mc Kinley, après tout Blaine était nouveau, puis Kurt parti à la cuisine pour aller chercher quelque chose à boire . Blaine hésita au départ, mais fini par fouiller le portable de Kurt après tout ca faisait aussi parti de son boulot…. Il trouva les messages que Kurt avait reçus, son sourire s'effaça

Malade, ben voyons, Kurt, mais depuis quand ça dure, fit Blaine en lui-même, là s'en est trop

Tiens ton coca, fit Kurt et Carole à fait des cookies.

Kurt il faut qu'on parle. Fit Blaine sur un ton sérieux cette fois –ci

Blaine été bien décidé…

FIN DU CHAPITRE , bonne lecture à vos reviews…


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour a tous, bien pour commencer merci pour vos gentille reviews et merci Pavarotti62 pour ta confiance et ton compliment ;) Pour ce chapitre je n'ai pas grand chose a dire si ce n'est que c'est mon préféré dans ceux que j'ai écrit...il est selon moi surprenant

Sur ces mot je vous laisse a votre lecture.

Enjoy !

Chapitre 5

Que veux-tu dire Blaine, ce n'est pas déjà ce que nous faisions ? tenta de plaisantai le jeune homme que le ton de Blaine avait surpris et mis mal à l'aise.

Alors que Blaine allait lui répondre de venir s'assoir. Kurt qui avait baissé les yeux vit le portable que le jeune homme tenait encore entre les mains...SON portable. A partir de ce moment tout ce déroula très vite. Kurt que les évènements des derniers jours avait déjà mis son système nerveux a cran vit rouge et fut pris d'une fureur sans nom. Il s'avança rapidement vers Blaine et leva le poing avec l'intention évidente de lui sauter dessus. Blaine que les années passé aux seins de l'AVH et a prendre différent cours d'auto-défense et d'art martiaux réagit au quart de tour et avant même que Kurt puisse amorcer la descente de son poing celui-ci se retrouva plaqué sur son lit les mains solidement retenues dans son dos.

LÂCHE-MOI ANDERSON ! LÂCHE-MOI OU JE TE JURE QUE JE TE FAIS BOUFFER LE SOL ! s'écria Kurt en se tortillant de tous les cotés

Non, je sais que tu as compris que j'ai lu tes messages et que tu as réagis seulement par peur je ne te veux pas de mal mais tu vas te calmer avant que je te lâche je n'ai pas envie de devoir te faire mal en te retenant alors cesse de gigoter et calme toi. fit Blaine d'une voix neutre que les menaces de Kurt n'impressionnaient nullement.

Après encore quelque tentative pour se déprendre et plusieurs injures plutôt inhabituel dans la bouche du châtain celui-ci se calma arrêtant de bouger complètement. Blaine se détendit et relâcha le jeune homme en reculant prudemment pour le laisser s'asseoir sur le lit. Blaine fit un geste vers le lit voulant s'y asseoir pour commencer enfin à discuter avec le châtain mais cette fois ce fut lui qui fut plus rapide et le bouclé se ramassa assit par terre avant de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. En effet Kurt était debout au-dessus de lui et avait profité de sa liberté retrouvé pour se retourner vivement et lui assené un coup a la mâchoire. Blaine fut sur ses pieds avant même que Kurt ne puisse reculer même si le coup donné par Kurt n'avait pas été un coup de fillette il était resté quand même assez faible et le bouclé était habitué à recevoir pire durant ses entrainements ou au cour de ses précédentes mission. Il s'avança dangereusement devant Kurt le forçant ainsi a reculer jusqu'au lit.

Maintenant finis de jouer Hummel tu t'asseyes gentiment et tu écoutes ce que j'ai à dire sinon je te promets que Karofsky et Azimo te paraitront des enfants de cœur à côté de moi est-ce clair ! siffla Blaine les yeux brillant d'un éclat qui aurait fais peur a Hercule lui-même.

Le châtain était toujours en colère et doutait que Blaine puisse vraiment lui faire du mal alors que son père était juste en dessous mais il préféra quand même obtempérer pour calmer le bouclé avec qui il ne voulait pas se disputer au final puisqu' il était l'un des seuls a part Finn a semblé vouloir l'aider. Une fois Kurt assis et que Blaine se soit assuré qu'il ne se relèverait pas soit pour se sauver ou pour l'attaquer de nouveau. Ce dernier prit la parole.

Bon d'accord oui j'ai pris ton portable et oui j'ai lu tes message...attend avant de m'interrompre fit le jeune homme qui avait vu Kurt ouvrir la bouche prêt à prendre la parole.

Comme je disais j'ai lu tes message mais j'avais une bonne raison...c'est en quelque sorte mon ...mon travail...

Ton travail ?! fit Kurt les yeux remplit de stupeur, tu lis les SMS sur les portable des autres ...tu te prends pour James Bond ? fit encore le châtain d'un ton narquois. Avant que Blaine ne soupire et lui dise exaspéré.

Kurt ! pour une fois ferme la ! Si tu veux comprendre et que je puisse t'aider avec ton problème tu ne m'interromps plus ou je te jure que je vais te porter moi-même chez Karofsky je te roule la pelle de ta vie et je te laisse te débrouiller avec lui. C'est clair ?

Le châtain senti un frisson lui parcourir la peau a l'idée de Blaine l'embrassant mais ne dit rien préférant mettre ce trouble sous le signe de la fatigue et lui fit signe de continuer avec un air résigné.

- Bref ! Je disais donc que oui j'ai fouillé dans ton portable mais seulement pour confirmer mes soupçons. Je travaille depuis quelques années pour lAVH. L'agence Antiviolence Homophobe. Nous parcourons le pays mon père et moi ainsi que quelques autres agent pour retrouver et arrêter les Homophobes les plus notoires. David Karofsky et Azimio sont tous 2 listé dans notre base de donnée comme étant les enfants de 2 des pires Homophobes qu'est connu l'Ohio les pères de ses garçons ont semé la terreur et tué plusieurs Guay avant que notre agence ne puisse les arrêter il y a de ca 2 ans. Tu te souviens peut-être de l'immeuble qui a brulé i an et demi ? C'est Karofsky Senior et Azimio Senior qui ont mis le feu a la bâtisse seulement parce qu'il considérait que les gens qui y habitait était salit par l'homosexualité et tout ça parce qu'il avait vu deux jeunes garçons y entrer en se tenant par la main. Mon père m'a alors demandé de m'inscrire a Mc Kinley et de surveiller la descente de ces 2 criminels pour m'assurer que leurs père ne les avait pas empoisonnés avec leurs idées déformés...et après ce que j'ai vue sur ton portable et la lettre que j'ai reçu dans ton casier j'en conclu que le dicton tel père tel fils s'applique malheureusement ici.

- Et maintenant ? Que va te faire Blaine ? Tu ne peux pas juste te présenter a l'école avec des gars du FBI et arrêter Karofsky et Azimio...ils n'ont encore rien fait d'illégal et on ne peut pas les arrêter pour les méfaits de leurs pères. Soupira Kurt qui commençaient à se sentir fatigué par toute cette situation désastreuse

- Pitié, pas encore cette comparaison avec ces connards du FBI alors déjà de 1 Ces idiots se ferait botté le cul par ma petite sœur de 5 ans tellement ils ne savent pas ce battre et de 2 La moitié de ces Gorilles sans cervelle est Homophobe. Non pour en revenir aux 2 jeunes qui nous occupent pour l'instant ils n'ont rien fait d'assez grave pour que l'agence puisse intervenir. C'est pour ça que je vais devenir leur meilleur ami...

- QUOI ?! fit Kurt les yeux de nouveau rond comme des soucoupes et une expression choqué sur son visage de porcelaine.

- Je vais finir par pensé que tu veux vraiment que je t'embrasse Kurt tu m'a encore interrompu fit Blaine une lueur mi- amusé mi- exaspérer dans ses joli yeux.

Kurt devint rouge comme une pivoine mais ne dis plus rien et attendit que Blaine reprenne là où il s'était arrêter pour lui expliquer son plan.


	7. Chapter 7

_**D'abord, veuillez m'excuser pour cette oublie involontaire, le chapitre 5 à été écrit par Joycecasey….. Et franchement il est bien, maintenant à moi de reprendre et cette fois c'est moi qui ai eu du mal, mais j'ai réussi alors bonne lecture….. **_

« Les choses se précisent entre Kurt et Blaine et je pense qu'il est temps de mettre un peu de tendresse entre ceux deux là….. »

Kurt avait écouté patiemment et sérieusement le plan de Blaine, certains point lui faisaient peur, il avait très vite compris que pour arrêter ces horreurs qu'il vivait en ce moment, il devait passer par là, mais de là être le cobaye, ça allait être dur pour lui. Mais il savait aussi qu'il était plus seul, il avait une aide extérieur et pas des moindres, Blaine était plutôt très mignon, et Kurt ne pouvait rêver mieux comme protection rapproché. Kurt s'allongea sur son lit en soufflant un grand coup.

Quelque chose ne va pas Kurt ? Demanda Blaine

Oui et non, en fait tu ne sais pas tout, mais j'ai eu affaire à Karovski seul une fois, sans ses amis, et il ne m'a pas semblait si mauvais, je ne sais pas, dans ses yeux on lisait de la souffrance fit Kurt

Tu sais comment ça s'appelle ce que tu ressens, le syndrome de Stockholm, la victime prend pitié de son agresseur. Fit Blaine

En tout cas j'espère que ton plan est opérationnel parce que ca me fait peur. Fit Kurt

Tu n'a pas confiance en moi ? Demanda Blaine vexé

Je ne sais plus quoi penser c'est tout. Fit Kurt.

Kurt se leva et se dirigea vers son bureau Blaine y était assis, ils se retrouvèrent l'espace d'une seconde face à face, proche très proche, Blaine finit par aller à la fenêtre et se mis à regarder dehors. Il savait que ça allait dur, mais il devait le faire pour Kurt. Kurt regardait Blaine, de dos il était déjà super sexy, alors quand il se retourna et que le halo de lumière de dehors se posa sur ses yeux vert, il craqua complètement, après avoir fixé Blaine pendant une minutes, il reprit ses esprits et c'est alors qu'il sorti une phrase plus pour lui mais assez fort pour que Blaine l'entendent.

En tout cas j'espère que t'es plus doué en gestes qu'en paroles, parce que ton baiser je l'attends toujours.

Je te demande pardon Kurt ? tu viens dire quoi, demanda Blaine

J'ai pensé tout haut ! mais c'est toi aussi, tu me menaces de m'embrasser, et tu ne le fais pas, je suis un grand romantique fit Kurt en essayant de reprendre le contrôle de manière humoristique.

Ben il suffisait de le dire que tu voulais que je t'embrasse. Fit Blaine en s'approchant de Kurt.

Kurt paniqué se leva de la chaise de bureau pour se reculer et plus il reculait, plus Blaine avançait, si bien qu'au bout d'un moment Kurt rencontra le mur, Blaine posa alors ses mains sur le mur et fixa Kurt dans les yeux, le souffle de Kurt se fit haletant, et sa raison l'avait lâché complétement.

Alors ce baiser tu le veux ? fit Blaine

Je, enfin, tu, …. Je… fis Kurt complétement paniqué et rouge pivoine

C'est alors que Blaine s'approcha doucement et posa délicatement un baiser sur les lèvres de Kurt, ce dernier ferma les yeux quand il les recouvra, Blaine le regardait amusé, et fier de lui.

Blaine, je suis désolé, fit Kurt

Désolé de quoi Kurt, c'est moi qui t'ai embrassé, fit Blaine tu n'as pas Aimé fit Blaine sérieusement.

Non, enfin si. Fit Kurt hésitant

Ben quoi alors ? demanda Blaine

J'ai jamais embrassé quelqu'un avant… voilà tu es content.

Attend tu veux dire que tu n'as jamais eu de petit ami avant ? demanda Blaine

Non. C'est la première fois. Déclara Kurt en baissant les yeux.

Et bien maintenant ça sera la deuxième, fit Blaine parce que moi j'ai adoré ce baiser.

Et Blaine embrassa Kurt à nouveau, toujours adossé au mur, Kurt cette fois avait gardé les yeux ouvert, Blaine se colla un peu plus passa ses mains sur la nuque de Kurt, ce dernier finit par mettre ses mains sur les hanches de Blaine ce qui le fit sursauter mais pas assez pour mettre fin au baiser. Seul le portable de Blaine finit par y mettre fin.

_**SMS KAROVSKI **_

_**Eh mec, on va faire un tour en boite, tu viens avec nous, on s'est dit que tu connais personne ici. Le Babylone, tu trouveras facilement et après on ira au Scandals, c'est une boite gay, on va te monter comment on occupe nos soirée à se débarrasser de cette vermine. On t'attend.**_

Blaine montra le message à Kurt qui en une fraction de seconde oublia tout, le baiser, la lumière, les yeux vert, la douceur du moment, il retourna sur son lit paniqué à nouveau mais pas pour les mêmes raisons

Kurt respire, calme toi, ça va aller, regarde-moi, je ne te laisserai pas tomber, je…. Je tiens à toi fit Blaine

J'ai peur Blaine, chaque jour, j'ai peur, j'en fais des cauchemars. Fit Kurt

On va les coincés je t'en fais la promesse. Je t'en prie calme toi, l faut que j'y aille, je peux te laisser tu es sûr ? demanda Blaine

Oui, tu peux y aller, je me coucher On se verra demain. Fit Kurt

En attendant pas de message, si Karovski comprend même un peu, tout tombera à l'eau. Fit Blaine en partant après voir embrasser Kurt.

Blaine sorti de chez Kurt le plus discrètement possible et parti en direction du Babylon, il prit la peine de prevenir son père. Ce que Blaine n'avait pas prévu c'est que Kurt pris son courage à deux mains et pris l'initiative d'aller au Scandals pour servir d'appâts comme lui avait dit Blaine dans son plan…..

Il connaissait un peu le Scandals, il y été allé une fois avec Sébastian un ami à lui.

Papa je sors, c'est vendredi je rentre pour minuit je sais…. Bisou.

La nuit s'annonçait compliqué pour Kurt et Blaine….

Chapitre fini, à vos reviews, bonne lecture


	8. Chapter 8

_**CHAPITRE ECRIT PAR JOYCECASEY**_

**WARNING AVERTISSEMENT**Ce chapitre comporte une scène de violence peut ne pas etre conseillé a tous alors si vous êtes sensible vous pouvez sauter la scène cela ne nuira pas a la compréhension de l'histoire.

Je préférais vous avertir même si je crois que la scène reste légère. Autre chose les pensée de Blaine sont entre ( ). J'arrête la mon blabla et vous laisse a votre lecture.

Enjoy !

POV Blaine

(Bon nous somme arriver au Scandals bien sûr il a fallu qu'Azimo fasse son intéressant en chemin ca ma plutôt bien arranger j'ai pu envoyer un sms à mon père discrètement pour qu'ils nous rejoignent et film ce qui se passera de façon ...merde mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ?) pensa Blaine

En effet Blaine était dans ses pensées et venait d'apercevoir Kurt assis tranquillement au bar semblant perdu dans ses pensées lui aussi.

ET bien et bien regarde ca David si ce n'est pas notre bonne ami la princesse Hummel ! fit azimo sur un ton hargneux.

Hey B on a le parfait petit homo pour toi, tu vas pouvoir mettre a profit tes cours de boxe qu'en pense tu ? me dit Karofsky après avoir regardé Kurt !

(Non c'est pas vrai ils ne vont quand même pas me demander de tabasser Kurt...pitié non on vient a peine de commencer notre histoire ce n'est pas comme ça que c'était supposé se passer. Bon je dois me calmer en mission on ne doit pas faire de sentiment...je n'ai pas le choix si je veux les faires arrêter pour de bon...my god kurt pardonne moi ! )

Je croyais que c'était vous deux qui deviez me montrer comment on traite les pd par ici Karofsky ne me dis pas que ce minus te fais peur ? lui répondis-je d'un ton moqueur.

Comme je l'avais prévu après m'avoir fait un sourire moqueur et rusé David Karofsky se dirigea vers Kurt je le vis se pencher vers Kurt et lui murmurer a l'oreille quelque minutes plus tard les 2 garçon revenait vers moi et Azimio.

Salut Blaine, Salut Azimio David ma expliquer qu'il voulait s'excuser du mal qu'il m'avait fait et ma dis que tu partageais son opinion Azimio ? fit Kurt d'un air ravi et surpris

(Oh merde ! Ce fichu syndrome de Stockholm est revenu Kurt a pris David en pitié et la cru...merde ! Merde merde !) pensa Blaine qui commençais a paniquer mais heureusement on lui avait enseigné comment ne montrer aucun sentiment même dans les pires situations ce qui fait qu' il continuait à avoir un air ennuyé et désintéresser comme s'il ne connaissait pas Kurt et s'en occupait pas.

Après qu'Azimio est répondu a Kurt. Les quatre garçons sortir du bar David en premier Kurt en second Azimio en troisième et Blaine qui fermait la marche rendant toute fuite impossible pour Kurt. Le pauvre châtain croyant qu'ils allaient tout simplement prendre un café ne se rendis pas compte des jeux des deux homophobes. Après quelques minute de marche silencieuse Karofsky toujours en tête les fis tourner dans une ruelle non fréquentée et sombre.

Si on va au Lima Bean David c'est de l'autre côté. fit Kurt qui commençait a s'inquiéter un peu car il n'aimait pas les ruelles sombre et se demandait pourquoi David les amenait là.

David ne répondit pas à Kurt mais s'arrêta et fit un signe a Azimio celui-ci s'approcha par derrière du châtain et lui assena un coup de poing dans le dos. Kurt que le coup avait surpris hurla et tomba à la renverse.

Regarde-nous et quand je te ferai signe tu finiras le travail Anderson ! Grogna David avant de sauter sur Kurt qui était encore a terre et de lui assener un autre coup de poing cette fois ci dans le ventre lui coupant ainsi la respiration. J'avais vue du coin de l'œil mon père nous suivre discrètement il avait sur sa chemise une petite broche en forme de fleur qui paraissait somme toute banal mais moi je savais que c'était en réalité une caméra dernier cris fournit par Sébastian notre savant ingénieur. Je ne pouvais donc pas intervenir sans risquer toute l'opération je devais tenir mon rôle pour que mon père est le temps de tout filmer et j'espérais que les deux garçons se fatiguerait vite de ce jeux je voyais l'homme que j'aimais se faire tabasser depuis presque 30 min et je ne bougeais pas attendant seulement que David me dise d'agir redoutant en fait ce moment tout en l'espérant car je savais qu après ils le laisseraient...pas sans avoir exiger que je le tabasse un minimum malheureusement. David et Azimio frappait Kurt a grand coup de poing et de pied partout où il pouvait l'atteindre le chatain c'était roulé en boule espérant probablement ainsi évité quelque coup. Puis l'impensable ce produit Azimio avait vu une barre de fer accoté sur le mur plus loin. Il s'arrêta de frapper et me dit d'un air sadique.

Hey B apporte moi cette barre là-bas...les tapettes aime se faire défoncer le cul on peut bien lui faire plaisir un peu.

Je me tendis et regarder la barre qu'il m'avait demandé il voulait vraiment enfoncer ce truc dans Kurt...non je ne pouvais pas laisser faire ça mission ou pas je devais trouver quelque chose...et vite !

D'accord mais je commence a m'ennuyer et Karofsky m'avait promis que je pourrais boxer un peu. En plus je t'avoue que j'ai pas trop envie de voir le cul de ce mec alors laisse-moi m'amuser à ma façon et après tu feras ce que tu voudras ça te va ? Demandai-je d'une voix neutre comme si le sort du châtain ne m'intéressait pas.

Pour toute réponse les gars se relever de sur Kurt en le relevant lui aussi le tenant fermement par les bras. David me fit un signe de main en me faisant comprendre que je pouvais commencer. Kurt était déjà très mal en point ses deux yeux entouré de cercle qui commençait a noircir, il avait la lèvre fendu ainsi que l'arcade sourciller des 2 cotés. Ses vêtements était déchirer par endroit et on pouvait voir du sang et diverse ecchymose partout la ou les bout de tissus pendait et ses deux mains était pleine d'ecchymose j'étais presque sûr qu'elles étaient cassé j'avais vue David s'amuser a lui écraser les phalanges à plusieurs reprise. Je m'avançai vers eux mais je ne pouvais me décider a frappé le garçon que j'aimais. C'est alors que Kurt rester silencieux depuis qu'ils l'avaient mis debout releva la tête en me regardant droit dans les yeux me dit.

Aller vas-y Anderson finis le travaille comme dis David. Tu t'as bien marré à les regarder faire mais tu n'as pas les couilles pour me toucher ?

Tu vas laisser une tapette te parler comme ça Blaine ? me fit Karofsky en resserrant sa prise sur le bras du châtain.

C'est alors que je fis ce qui s'avéra par la suite la plus grosse erreur de ma vie. Je levai mon poing et frappai Kurt. Je le frappais partout où je croyais qu'il n'aurait pas trop mal essayant de diminuer ma force tout en gardant un aspect véritable a mes coups. A chacun de mes coups Kurt serrait les dents mais ne souffla pas un mot tout le long que je le frappai démolissant peu a peu notre histoire il continua de me regarder dans les yeux mais ce que j'y vis alors me fit plus mal que tous les coups qu'il aurait pu me rendre...il me haïssait et me le montrait par ses yeux. L'homme que j'aimais me haïssais...puis tout d'un coup tout fut finis des lumières aveuglante nous éclairaient. Kurt fut libérer en un rien de temps de l'emprise de ses deux tortionnaire par les agents que mon père avait appeler juste après que j'ai commencé a frapper Kurt ayant arrêté de filmer au moment où Azimio me demandait la barre de fer. Les agents ne m'arrêtaient pas car ils me connaissaient et savait qui j'étais. Une ambulance était déja sur les lieux. Je vis Kurt allongé sur une civière il avait été amené par Santana et Puck deux de nos meilleurs agents Santana avec son coté machiavélique qu'elle appelait Snixx réussissait a ce faufiler dans les pires gangs d'homophobe et Puck était doué dans les négociations lors de prise d'otage de gay. Je pris mon courage a deux mains et m'avançais vers la civière pour aller parler a Kurt espérant que ce que j'avais vue dans ses si joli yeux était une erreur...je voulais qu'il comprenne que je n'avais pas eu le choix.

Salut K..Kurt ! lui dis-je hésitant

Toi ne me parle plus ne m'approche plus jamais, tu sais les coups que les 2 autres mon donnés mon fais moins mal que tes coups...je t'aimais Blaine...et ça depuis que je t'ai vue pour la première fois je t'ai trouvé si beau et cet autre fois dans le parking quand tu me rassurer m'aidant à faire passer ma crise je me suis dit que tu étais l'homme le plus doux que je connaissais. Ce soir quand on s'est embrassé et que tu me dis que tu tenais a moi que tu me protègerais...pour la première fois de ma vie je me suis sentie aimé protégé. J'ai cru que je n'étais plus seul. Quand j'ai vu que tu ne réagissais pas quand ils ont commencé je me suis dit que tu attendais le bon moment une ouverture...ou que ton père est assez filmer...mais plus ils frappaient et plus mes espoirs tombait. Et quand tu t'es mis à me frapper...j'ai compris...tu ne m'aimais pas tu t'es juste servit de moi pour attraper ses salauds !...pour remplir ta mission ! Tu veux savoir pourquoi tes coups étaient pires que ceux des deux autres ? Parce que chacun d'entre eux mon déchiré le cœur, mon broyer de l'intérieur...tu ne m'as pas seulement causé des blessures physique Blaine tu ma détruit de l'intérieur. Tu es pire de tous ces homophobes que ton organisation poursuit ...parce que tu me fais tomber amoureux pour ensuite me rejeter. me répondit Kurt d'un ton douloureux et tellement brisé que l'on aurait dit que toute joie tout espoir et tout envie de vivre l'avait quitté pour toujours.

Avant que j'aie eu le temps de lui répondre je le vis blanchir et perdre connaissance. Je hurlai a l'ambulancière qui était partit dans l'ambulance chercher du matériel et je vis Kurt commencer a trembler de tous ces membre c'était affreux il avait d'incroyable spasme et de la boue sortait de sa bouche...un de nos coup avait dû atteindre sa tête. Les 2 ambulanciers arrivèrent me tassant de côté et commencèrent diverse manœuvre pour essayer de calmer les convulsions.

Rachel va dans l'ambulance et rapporte moi 30 milligramme d'ativan en IV vite ! cria l'ambulancier a sa partenaire qui était déjà en train de prodiguer un autre soin au châtain. Je la vis aller dans l'ambulance et en ressortir deux min après avec deux fiole.

Finalement après que le médicament sois passé dans l'intraveineuse les convulsions se calmèrent et Kurt redevint immobile. Alors que je voulu m'avancer en croyant qu'il allait se réveiller l'ambulancier Blond qui avait trouvé le médicament pour calmé les convulsions me regarda et me dit la phrase qui me tétanisa sur place et m'empêcha de réagir même longtemps après que l'ambulance sois parti je restai la insensible a la voix de mon père qui me disait que l'on devait partir pour le rapport et que l'on devait aller a l'Hôpital je ne réagissais pas parce que je ne l'entendais plus j'étais paralysé par l'effroi. Me répétant en boucle ce que le blond m'avait dit.

Ne t'approche pas petit on l'amène d'urgence il ne t'entendra pas il est dans le coma !

Chapitre fini, a vos reviews…..


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 8 :

Blaine venait de laisser partir celui qu'il aimait sans avoir pu expliquer le pourquoi de ses actes, il se mit à courir dans un coin pour y vomir, il était mal, par sa faute Kurt était dans le coma. Son père arriva derrière lui, et le pris dans ses bras.

- Je sais mon garçon ce n'est pas facile, surtout quand tu dois donner les coups toi-même, pour mieux les faire plonger, mais tu verras que tu t'y feras vite, fit son père

- Non papa, tu ne comprends pas, Kurt et moi on sort, enfin on sortait ensemble, ce fut une torture pour moi de faire cela, il va me haïr, je suis amoureux de lui papa. Fi Blaine avant de vomir à nouveau

- Quoi, tu n'es pas sérieux là, on n'avait toujours dit que l'on ne mélangeait pas l'amour et le boulot, Blaine, regarde-moi mon fils.

- Désolé mais je ne pouvais pas prévoir que je tombé amoureux de lui, ça se contrôle pas, je te signale fit Blaine

- Je sais, mais on n'a pas fini avec eux, il faut qu'on aille témoigner au commissariat, et le voir. Fit Mr Anderson.

- Non, toi tu y vas, tu n'as pas besoin de moi, il y a la vidéo, pour le supplément si il le faut je viendrai, je vais à l'hôpital fit Blaine en partant.

Le père de Blaine témoigna et fourni toutes les preuves aux policiers Karovski furent inculpés et condamnes, Blaine lui avait fait face aux bourreaux sans même les plaindre, juste de la haine dans le regard.

Deux mois plus tard, les séquelles physiques de son agression était parti, Kurt allait mieux, il y avait toujours le préjudice moral mais il allait mieux, il avait refusé d'écouter les explications de Blaine, du moins en apparence, puisque le père de Blaine était venu plaider la cause de son fils, bien sûr Blaine n'en savais rien, et Kurt ne voulais pas lui montrer que même si maintenant il avait compris, et qu'il ne lui en voulais plus, il avait encore besoin de temps, et puis voir Blaine s'accrochait autant le flatter.

Ce soir-là, Kurt avait décidé pour la première fois depuis deux mois, de sortir un peu, il avait appelé Finn et ils étaient sorti entre frères,, ils arrivèrent au Babylone, et prirent un verre au bar, Finn avait été très présent pendant sa rééducation et sa présence lui faisait du bien, mais il lui manquait quelqu'un, Blaine et il le savait, ce n'était qu'une question de jour avant qu'il ne craque

- Ca va Kurt ? Tu supportes le bruit ? demanda Finn vigilant

- Oui ça va, et puis il faut que je ressorte, je ne peux pas continuellement avoir peur, Karovski et Azimio ne sont plus là, fit Kurt

- Oui, mais il reste les potes de Karovski mais si jamais l'un d'eux s'approche, je lui fais la peau. Fi Finn en serrant ses poings

- Détends toi Finn, ca va je t'assure, fit Kurt on va danser ?

- Moi, je ne sais pas danser. Mais vas-y toi, je reste au bar. Fit Finn

- Ok. Répondit Kurt

Kurt alla danser c'est alors que Finn vit Blaine se rapprocher.

- Salut Mec, je t'offre un verre ? demanda Finn

- Oui je veux bien, tu es seul ? demanda Blaine

- Non avec Kurt, il danse, ça va mieux entre vous ? demanda Finn sachant très que Kurt été toujours amoureux de Blaine et que Blaine l'étais aussi.

- On avance doucement, fit Blaine

Kurt regardait son frère et Blaine discuter et continuer à danser quand tout à coup il arrêta net, Finn qui l'avait remarqué se rapprocha de Kurt.

- Kurt ? eh qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Finn

- Les amis de Karovski sont là. Fit Kurt

- Je ne le laisserai pas te toucher, pas cette fois. Fit Blaine

- Je veux rentrer maintenant ! fit Kurt.

- Non, ce n'est pas à toi à partir, je veux lui dire de partir. Fit Blaine

- Non, n'y vas pas dit Kurt sachant très bien de quoi il était capable et eux aussi

Mais trop tard Blaine été déjà parti

- Tiens mais c'est Monsieur le traitre fit le plus vieux

- Dehors, maintenant. Ca me démange fit Blaine

- Quoi tu veux te battre mais on va te mettre ta raclée, les PD savent pas se battre fit l'autre ami de Karovski

- je vous attends, fit Blaine avant de partir et de jeter un regard furtif à Kurt.

Kurt le regarda partir, et couru pour le rejoindre mais Finn le retint. Kurt fini par réussir à lui échapper il court chercher son blouson et parti rejoindre Blain. Ce dernier était en mauvaise posture, quatre types plutôt musclé l'avait encerclé, c'est alors que Kurt hurla

- Stop ça suffit, ne lui faites pas mal fit Kurt

- Oh chouette deux pour le prix d'un fit le jeune homme

- Lâchez-le ! fit Kurt

- Je ne crois pas, je crois que va devoir être plus persuasive….. Princesse….

- Et comme ça te vas….. fit Kurt

Blaine ne comprenait plus rien Kurt avait sorti un flingue de sa poche et braquait les agresseurs,….

Personne ne touche à Blaine. ! plus personne ne blessera qui que ce soit, je vais vous faire payer ce que vous m'avez fait ! fit Kurt enragé.

Visiblement ça n'allait pas si bien que ça dans sa tête, il était encore perturbait par son agression….

Fin du chapitre…..

Bonne lecture à vos reveiws.


	10. Chapter 10

_**CHAPITRE ECRIT PAR JOYCECASEY391**_

_**Bonjour à tous, ce chapitre est un peu violent...mais rien de disons extravagant...le plus gros ce passe entre Blaine et Kurt. Et est je dirais assez intense. Les pensée de Blaine sont toujours entre ( )**_

NON ! Kurt ne fais pas ça ! Calme toi, ils ne méritent pas que tu brises ta vie pour eux. cria Blaine que l'arrivé et la réaction du châtain avait surpris.

Malgré que Blaine avait parlé d'une voix forte et clair Kurt ne sembla pas l'avoir entendu fixant toujours les 4 hommes qui c'étais rassemblé en demi-cercle derrière le bouclé. Voyant que Kurt ne réagissait pas a sa voix et que visiblement il semblait de plus en plus sur le point de perdre pied Blaine n'écouta que son instinct et en saut avant ce laissa tombé sur les mains écartant les jambes suffisamment pour frapper a la tempe les deux des hommes derrière lui puis en exerçant une pression sur ses poignets il se remit sur ces pieds pour aussitôt se débarrasser des deux assaillants restant par un coup de pied circulaire laissant les 4 hommes inconscient par terre. Il s'avançât prudemment d'un pas vers Kurt et lui dit avec un sourire hésitant

Aller c'est bon Kurt, c'est finit sweetie ...tu ..peux me donner le flingue.

NON ! CE N'EST PAS BON...CE N'EST PAS FINIS MAINTENANT QUE TU NOUS AS DÉBARASSÉ DE CES SALAUDS...A NOUS 2 BLAINE ANDERSON ! cria Kurt d'une voix rauque et emplit d'une fureur que Blaine ne lui avait jamais connue.

(Oh ok. Il est en colère...en fait il ne ma rien pardonné...mais en même temps comment lui en vouloir de son point de vue je l'ai abandonné, je l'ai trahi de la pire des façon en laissant Karofsky et Azimio le conduire dans cette ruelle puis en les laissant le frappé...et puis finalement je lui ai fait comprendre que je ne l'avais jamais aimé en le frappant comme s'il n'était rien pour moi...pas étonnant qu'il veuille me tuer. Attend...je rêve...là ou il ME VISE !) Effectivement perdu dans ses pensée Blaine n'avait pas vue le châtain qui après avoir visé les 4 hommes pour le défendre le visait maintenant lui un éclair meurtrière dans le regard.

K..Kurt je t'en prie...écoute moi...je...s..sais que tu m...

NON TU NE SAIS RIEN ANDERSON ! TU VA ME DIRE QUOI QUE TU SAIS CE QUE CA FAIT D'AVOIR ÉTÉ TRAHI PAR LE SEUL EN QUI TU AVAIS CONFIANCE ? QUE TU COMPRENDS LA DOULEUR QUE CHACUN DE VOS COUP A PROVOQUÉ QUE TU SAIS COMMENT L'ON SE SENT QUAND ON COMPREND QUE LA SEUL PERSONNE QUE L'ON A AIMÉ EST TELLEMENT DÉGOUTÉ PAR TOI QU'ELLE TE FRAPPE SANS RELACHE POUR BIEN TE LE FAIRE COMPRENDRE ! QUE JE NE DOIS PAS FAIRE, CA QUE CA GACHERAIS MA VIE ? ALORS VAS Y DIS MOI..DIS MOI CE QUE JE DOIS FAIRE...DIS MOI QUE CA VA ALLER MIEUX...dit moi que j'ai rêvé tout ça dis-moi que tu ne m'as pas trahi...que. Tu m'aimes finit le châtain les larmes aux yeux, tremblant mais tenant encore fermement le fusil diriger vers moi.

Il avait de la sueur qui coulait le long de ses tempe, tremblait et ses yeux qui remplit de fureur quelque minutes au paravent étaient remplis de larmes. Blaine vit alors une lueur dans ses yeux briller plus fortement à travers ses larmes une lueur de rage de haine de douleur qu'aucun mot ne saurait apaisés...le bouclé sut alors qu'il n'avait plus le choix. Son visage changea en une seconde il devint dur et froid plus aucune trace de douceur ou d'amour ne paraissait il s'avança vers celui qui avait été son plus grand amour et avant que Kurt ne puisse amorcer un mouvement de recul ou même tirer, Blaine l'avait désarmé d'un coup de pied circulaire sur son bras.

Très bien Kurt tu veux la jouer de cette façon, alors allons-y mais fais le comme un homme a mains nue. Mais c'est vrai qu'une tapette comme toi ne dois pas savoir vraiment ce battre n'est-ce pas princesse Hummel ! dit d'une voix méprisante le bouclé en le tapant légèrement mais assez fortement pour que cela paraisse vrai a Kurt.

Comme s'y était attendu Blaine, Kurt poussa un cri de rage et se rua sur lui le frappant et lui hurlant les pires insultes aux visages. Pendant plusieurs minutes les 2 hommes se battirent avec fougue. L'un déversant toute sa rage, sa colère mais surtout sa douleur des dernières années et l'autre ne faisant que ce protéger des coups les plus violent mais sans jamais les rendre. Au bout de ce qui parut une éternité a Blain, les coups de Kurt se firent de moins en fort...le châtain commençait à s'épuiser et à comprendre que Blaine ne lui rendrait pas ses coup. Blaine encercla alors son bien-aimé et commença a lui parler.

Aller Kurt c'est finis shh calme toi mi amor. Je t'aime je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal tu le sais, shhh pleure laisse toi allé chéri. Je te promets que plus jamais je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal. Tu n'es plus seul.

A ces mots dis d'une telle douceur et avec tant de sincérité Kurt qui continuait malgré tout à se débattre et le frappé s'arrêta et éclata en sanglot. Se serrant autour du torse de Blaine comme si sa vie en dépendait. Les 2 hommes restèrent au sol pendant plusieurs heures. Kurt pleurant et s'excusant auprès de Blaine et Blaine en lui frottant le dos et lui murmurant des paroles de réconfort.

Au bout de ce qui parut une éternité a Blaine celui-ci senti que Kurt c'était enfin calmé il ne parlait plus et sa respiration jusqu'alors saccadé par les pleurs était devenu apaisée. En effet en baissant le regard sur ce dernier Blaine vit qu'il c'était endormit. Alors sans un mot il se releva prenant Kurt dans ses bras il prit la direction de chez lui qui n'était qu'a quelque minutes de marche.

-Dors mon ange, tout est finit ça va aller je te le promets. Tu vas pouvoir reprendre ta vie maintenant.

Mais Blaine ignorait encore qu'en fait tous ne faisait que commencé, en effet les homophobes avait été neutralisés rendant le lycée et leurs vie plus sécuritaire mais Kurt lui avait été brisé et plus rien ne serait comme avant même avec tout son amour Blaine ne pourra jamais faire revenir l'ancien Kurt insouciant et heureux. Kurt serait et resterait a jamais une âme détruite avec ce feu à l'intérieur cette rage qui bouillait et qui menaçait d'éclater a tous moment. Une rage que le châtain pourrait un jour retourné contre lui-même car au fond il s'en voulait, se sentant coupable d'être différent d'être celui qui avait emmené tout ce malheur.

Blaine veilla Kurt une bonne partie de la nuit, son sommeil été agité, puis calme et à nouveau agité, il l'avait calmé comme il pouvait, quand Kurt se réveilla au matin, Blaine été endormi dans le fauteuil à côté du lit, Kurt pris une couverture et la posa délicatement sur Blaine. Il le regarda pendant quelques minutes, et un tas de sentiments lui passa par la tête, d'abord l'amour, puisque c'était un fait réel, il était bel et bien amoureux de Blaine, puis la peur, la peur de ne jamais plus pouvoir l'aimer comme il le faudrait, puis la souffrance, celle des coups celles psychique, Kurt était meurtri à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur, puis vient alors le dégout, le dégout de lui-même, et si Karovski avait toujours eu raison, et si il été juste une erreur de la nature, un parasite, qu'il faut exterminer.

Il sorti de la chambre délicatement et pris une douche, s'habilla, en rangeant le salon, Kurt tomba sur un dossier, celui du procès de Karovski, il l'ouvrit et vu les photos de lui en sang, il avait été dans le coma trop longtemps pour se souvenir des détails, il commença à lire le rapport du médecin, des policiers, et du père de Blaine, puis celui de Blaine, puis au fond du dossier, Kurt trouva une série de lettre, qui visiblement lui étaient destiné, il les lut une à une, pendant plus d'une heure, il comprit alors que Blaine été restait à son chevet sans jamais faillir, qu'il s'en était rendu malade d'avoir fait cela, que même son père l'avait forcé à rentrer pour se reposer. Kurt se détestait encore plus d'avoir osé retourner son arme contre Blaine. Il prépara le café, le petit déjeuner, il mit sur un plateau un bol, une cuillère, la confiture de fraise que Blaine aimait tant, prépara des toast, pris une rose rouge sang ( le sang, il s'en souvient encore)il se piqua au épines, mais la douleur n'était rien à côté de celle qui l'envahissait de plus en plus, encore et encore, il la déposa délicatement dans un verre, puis prépara un mot pour celui qu'il aimait mais qu'il allait quitter pour toujours.

« Blaine, il est sept heure du matin, tu dors profondément, ton visage arbore un léger sourire, surement le fait de savoir que je suis chez toi, je pourrais avoir le même sourire à l'idée d'être à tes coté, en vie, mais je ne suis pas en vie, je suis mort, à l'intérieur, je suis tombé sur tes lettres, pourquoi me les avoirs caché, je n'aurais pas pointer cette foutue arme sur toi, je t'aurais compris, là maintenant c'est trop tard, je ne pourrais pas revenir sur mon geste, une chance que je n'ai pas tirer, parce que je pense que je me serai tirer une balle juste après sans l'ombre d'un remord. Je ne te mérite pas, Karovski avait raison, je ne mérite pas de rester sur cette terre, je ne suis q'une merde, un parasite, c'est de ma faute si tout ca est arrivé, je suis comme tout le monde s'évertue à dire , je ne suis pas normal, alors je vais les soulager, te soulager, je vais partir, ne cherche pas à me retrouver, là où je vais il n'y a qu'un seul moyen d'y arriver : LA MORT adieu mon amour, mon seul et unique Amour »

Kurt posa le stylo sur la feuille, mit la lettre en dessous de la serviette, fit la vaisselle comme pour espérer que Blaine se réveillerai avant qu'il ne le fasse, puis fini par mettre son blouson, et monta sur le toit. La chute ne fera qu'apaiser ses souffrances.

Blaine ouvrit les yeux et fut agréablement surpris par la bonne odeur de café qui se dégageait, il se leva et remarqua le plateau, il s'essaya se servit une tasse, beurra ses toast et souleva la serviette, et trouva la lettre.

Il l'ouvrit, et recracha son café. Regarda le dossier et vu qu'il était ouvert, Blaine était vif d'esprit même endormi, il s'habilla, et sorti de l'appart, passa plusieurs coups de fil à Kurt bien sur sans réponse. C'est alors qu'il entendit des sirènes de pompiers, il regarda par la fenêtre, et vu une foule de gens amassé qui regardait le toit. Il aperçut les pompiers en train de tendre un matelas, il comprit alors tout de suite. Il monta sur le toit et c'est la qu'il trouva Kurt au bord de l'immeuble prêt à sauter.

NON ! Kurt arête s'il te plait, je refus e de te perdre, ce sera dur oui, mais on se battra, ensemble parce que je t'aime.

Je suis désolé Blaine, ils m'ont eu, j'ai plus la force de me battre. je préfère partir. Fit Kurt en larme

Pense à Finn, pense à nous, je t'en supplie. Fit Blaine qui ne savait plus comment réagir.

Finn se débrouillera bien sans moi, et toi, tu as ton père, tu trouveras quelqu'un de moins cassé, de moins abimé, tu le mérites

Et Kurt fit un pas, puis un deuxième, et Blaine couru très vite pour l'empêcher de tomber, Kurt perdit l'équilibre, et la chute fut alors inévitable, Blaine le rattrapa de justesse, mais Kurt pendait dans le vide les mains de Blaine le tenait fermement, mais difficilement, il croisa le regard de Kurt le suppliant de le lâcher, mais Blaine redoubla d'effort, les pompiers ajustèrent le matelas, et Blaine remonta Kurt doucement, une fois sur le toit, Kurt se releva.

Pourquoi m'avoir rattrapé, t'a pas compris que je veux mourir, fit Kurt énervé.

Tu veux sauter alors on saute à deux, fit Blaine

Et là Kurt ne compris pas ce qu'il se passa, Blaine avait attrapé Kurt par la taille et avait sauté sachant très bien que les pompiers avaient ajusté de quoi amortir la chut, il l'avait déjà fait, ça ne lui poser aucun problème, il espérait juste que Kurt supporte la chute.

Une fois en bas, Blaine se releva, les pompiers prirent Kurt et le relevèrent aussi.

Kurt ça va ? demanda Blaine inquiet

Mais t'es un grand malade toi ! fit Kurt

Il va bien ! fit Blaine au pompier un sourire sur les lèvres.

On peut vous laisser fit le pompier.

Oui, pas de souci, je m'occupe de lui.

Blaine fit s'assoir Kurt qui avait quand même vécu la plus belle peur de la journée. Kurt le regardait ne sachant plus quoi penser. Alors pris les choses en main.

Bonjour, je m'appelle Blaine Anderson fit Blaine en tendant sa main.

Quoi, je, (après une minute d'hésitation) bonjour, je suis Kurt Hummel

Enchanté Kurt

Je suis un jeune homme brisé, mal dans sa peau, en proie à des pulsions suicidaires.

Et moi j'aime les causes perdues, je crois que je suis là pour vous sauver mais pour ça il faut que vous le vouliez aussi…. Et si on essayer, on efface tout et on recommence. Termina Blaine,

Je ne vais pas y arriver seul, et ça risque de prendre du temps. fit Kurt

J'ai toute ma vie pour toi…. Fit Blaine en embrassant Kurt.

Kurt se mit alors à espérer, et que finalement ce garçon beau comme un dieu en valait peut être la peine….

Fin….

Et oui tout à une fin un jour… bonne lecture et à vos reviews.


End file.
